Worlds Collide
by FireywerAkaAadidoes
Summary: Two friends meet each other for the first time. But something goes wrong, resulting in them waking up in a world that they thought was just fiction. (a collab with AmeViolet ) (and expect OCs)
1. Chapter 1

(My POV)

Wow…

I'm finally here. I'm in Finland. I'm so nervous. We finally get meet.

I'm finally gonna meet my Friend. Ame...

She's the best. A person I can always count on. I owe her a lot too, she, along with my buddy Kya, helped me through a lot.

Anyway, I remembered to wear my red jacket. According to Ame, it's cold here at this time.

As I walk out with my luggage and find a tall woman with golden-brown hair and greenish-grey eyes. She wore a cute yellow Adidas hoodie with blue jeans.

She had a big smile on her face as she held a sign saying...

**SCREW THIS KEYBOARD!**

**REEEEEEEEE !**

Yup!

That's her. She censored the sign too.

I walk up to her and say the words I promised to say when we first meet.

"There is a Fuck" I say, grinning like an idiot.

She looks confused before gasping. She quickly hugs me.

"There is a Fuck Indeed." She snickers.

"This is awesome! We finally meet!" I say as we separate from the embrace.

We smiled at each other. This is the first time we ever saw each other, I couldn't help but shed a tear.

We walked out the airport and called a taxi. Once the taxi arrived, We got in and told the driver where we're headed.

""True. I just hope we'll see Ky soon!" Ame says, recalling our plan.

That's right...the plan.

We intend on buying a ticket for our friend, Ky. Like us, we never met him in real life.

Well, I have the money. I'll just buy him the tickets when I'm settled in a hotel.

"Yeah, I got the money, let's buy the tickets at the hotel" I say, grinning.

"Well, I literally live opposite the hotel." She laughs.

I smirk.

"Awesome! I can annoy you whenever I want" I say slyly.

"At least, you can't ruffle my hair through the window!" She counters with a smirk of her own.

Damn, she's good.

"True..." I say.

Real good…

We continue to talk about many things, like Pokemon go (yes, we still play it), Overwatch and other stuff. We just enjoyed each other's company.

I swear, today's gotta be the best da-

"The steering wheel is not turning. Bend your heads down, brace for impact!" The driver cut me off, the fear evident in his voice.

Ohh no…

"Shit." Ame curses as we braced for impact.

I embraced her to protect her incase things got ugly.

What? I'm a gentleman...or I can be at times.

The car then hits something, flipping over. For a moment, everything was in slow motion. Before I register anything else, my vision goes white.

* * *

My eyes open groggily.

I gasp as I sit up, I then looked around.

It look like I'm on a medical bed...

I get snapped out of my thoughts by groaning. I look around and spot Ame on a medical bed beside me.

So I'm not alone. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing…

Ame looks confused but reserved too. She slowly wakes up and shakes her her head.

"What the?..." She says.

"Ame! Are you alright?" I ask as I slowly got off the medical bed.

"Im fine. How about you?" She asks, looking at me.

"I'm alright." I say as I walk towards her.

I took a better look of the place we're in.

The place seemed advanced in architecture and technology.

I quickly hug Ame.

"I'm glad you're safe!" I say in the embrace.

"Same for you." She says, returning the hug with a smile

"So. Remember what happened?" She asks as we end the embrace.

Now that you think about it...

"Umm...I remember getting into the taxi and…" I say, trying recalling the events.

Yeah…

We were talking, laughing, and basically enjoying each other's company. Then the driver warned us…

"We crashed!" I recall, snapping my fingers.

Ame perked up at this.

"Yes. Hopefully the driver is okay." She frowns.

Yeah... he's now here. Hopefully he survived.

"Yeah, I hope so too" I say, frowning as well.

"This is not a Finnish hospital, I can say..." Ame says, looking around.

"So where the hell are we?" She questions out loud.

"We can answer that!" We hear a man say, surprising us.

We look to see a man and woman walk into the room, smiling at us.

The man had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red hoodie over a white shirt and blue pants with red sneakers.

Huh...he looks familiar...

The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and black skirt with heels. She wore a lab coat with a badge on it.

I try reading the badge...it says…

DR. Angela Ziegler….

Holy...crap

Wait!

T-that means the man is…

has stopped working

"Huh?" Ame is left dumbfounded

"Indeed" The blonde woman says while nodding.

"Who are you?!" I question the two new faces.

This can't be true…this is impossible!

J-just... How?!

…

…

…

Maybe I'm just dreaming...

Yeah! Maybe I'm in a weird dream or a coma or something!

I then look at Ame.

But if it's a dream...was meet her a dream too? I hope not. Please tell me this isn't some sick dream.

This is so...Fucked.

We are standing here face-to-face with my OC/Avatar, Fireywer, and Mercy/Angela, the character from Overwatch and a character Ame role-plays as….

How?!

Just how?!

I can see Ame's just as confused. Ame is literally spinning around in confusion, staring at me, then Firey, and then Angela.

I sigh and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ame, calm down. I'm on the same boat as you..." I say, worried for her mental stability.

"Im so fricking confused." She is stares at Firey and Angela.

"How the hell did we get here?" She questions, fearing the worst.

I think I know why. If we're here with my OC and Mercy from Overwatch, we may be in a different universe.

We're far from home…

Fireywer tilts his head in confusion.

"Umm...we carried you guys here?"He says.

"No. I think she meant, How we got here to this... universe.." I say, shaking my head in disappointment.

My statement confused Angela and Fireywer.

"What are you talking about?!" Fireywer asks me.

"I don't know!" Ame exclaims.

…

…

…

Seriously, Ame?

...

...

...

Screw it!

I sigh deeply.

"It's a long story." I say.

Fireywer pulls up a chair for Angela and himself.

"Well, we have time." He says and Angela nods in agreement.

Really? They have time?

"Until Im called for support again." She quickly says.

Roll with it.

I take a seat next to Ame on the medical bed and start explaining the whole damn thing.

"It's all started with..."

* * *

**_ ~ Time Skip~_**

After an hour's worth of explaining, Firey and Angela got a grasp of our situation.

I told them about everything, from when AME and I first started talking to each other on a community App, to today.

To say that they were surprised would be an understatement.

Angela was the first to speak.

"This is very strange." She says.

"Yeah..." Firey says, adopting a thing pose.

Yeah…

Our story is pretty far fetched, I won't be surprised if she stuck us in a mental asylum or something...

"And I guess I will have to believe you. I couldn't find any records on you two through DNA tests." She says seriously.

Huh...Ain't that convenient.

Firey smiles at Angela.

"Umm, sweetie? I think proper introductions are in order" He says.

"True" She giggle at him.

"Wait. We already know you two." I say, earning a chuckle from Firey.

""Yeah but still, we just met. We have to introduce ourselves." He smiles.

Ame chuckles.

"Can't argue with that, I guess." I shrug.

"Who'll go first?" I ask.

"Angie will go first, then your lady friend, then you and then me" Firey grins.

This is so fucking wierd. I'm looking at my OC! And Ame is looking at the character she Role-plays as!

"As you know, my name is Angela Ziegler, and I am a doctor!" Angela starts proudly.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Ziegler." I say, formally.

"Great to meet you, Doctor Ziegler." Ame says.

"I am Ame. And I am just a regular ol' person." She says, her tone slightly embarrassed.

Awww. That's just adorable.

"It's nice to meet you, Ame." Firey says with a warm smile.

I smile at this and ruffle Ame's hair for fun.

"Staph!" Ame says, trying to gently push my hand off, making Fire and I chuckle at her adorableness.

Angela looks like she's tryna hold in her laughter.

Guess it's my turn now…

I clear my throat.

"I'm Adi. I'm a regular person like Ame and I hate my phone's keyboard" I say, hoping to earn some chuckles.

Firey and Ame chuckles at my joke.

Ha!

My phone's keyboard is evil, I say!

EVIL!

"Most of us may have almost thrown our phones out, because keyboards suck." Ame explains and I nod rapidly.

"I guess it's my turn. I'm Firewer, you can call me Firey. I'm Angela's assistant" Firey grins.

I could see Angela's smile grow wider through my peripheral vision.

Hmm…

"ONLY her assistant?" Ame whispers to me, trying to hold a laugh.

Huh?

"What?" I whisper back with a raised eyebrow.

What is she laughing about? What's so funny?

"Think about the roleplays!" She whispers again.

"yeah?" I say.

She then facepalms.

"Forget it…" She deadpans, leaving me confused.

I still don't understand what she was hinting to…

Firey looks at Angela.

"So...what's the plan, hun?" He asks her, agitating her slightly.

"Don't ask me. I don't specialize in plans!" She says.

What? What are they talking about?

"Alright...how about they stay with us, Angie?" He suggests.

Angela takes a moment to think about it. She then smiles.

"Sure! That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She smiles.

What?!

"Umm...are you sure?" I ask, unsure about the idea.

I honestly don't want to burden these two. They seem stressed and tired…

They both nodded happily.

Ame looks a little bewildered so I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright, Ame?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if I want to stay, at least not forever!" She sighs.

"You can stay till we get your situation sorted out." Firey suggests.

"Maybe whatever brought you here will appear again some time."He continues, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah." Ame says, smiling a little.

I smile.

"Yeah. Besides, we have each other's backs when in need." I say confidently.

"Thanks." She grins.

"No problem." I grin back.

I then hop off the medical bed, holding my and out for her. She grabs it and hops off.

I have this vague feeling we'll be here for a while…

"Alright, you two stay here. Angie and I will pull some strings so you can come with us." Firey says.

"Mhm!" Ame humms and I simply nod.

They then leave the room.

…

…

…

…

I the look at Ame.

"I'm still not sure if I'm in a coma or not."

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Alright! This is something very new. This is a collaboration! It's a self-insert featuring me and Ame.**

**This is going to be very weird so I'll explain in to the best of my ability. This story takes place in an AU. It involves OCs from a roleplay Ame and I are in on the Overwatch Amino, such as Firey.**

**Wow...that was easier than I thought...**

**Anyway, I'm gonna upload the next few chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here's Chapter 2. **__**Ame wrote this one and it will be in her writing style. **_

* * *

_**(Ame's P.o.v)**_

Good question. Are we in coma?

I boop Adi's nose.

"Did you feel that?"

Adi blushed.

"U-umm...yeah?" He says, flustered.

"Well, good news, we aren't in coma."

I reply, slightly amused.

Adi's eyes widen.

"Holy shit...that means we're in the Overwatch universe...well Overwatch AU..." He says.

I shrug. "Could be worse, ya know?"

"Yeah. At least I-" He stops.

Hm? Why'd he stop?

"SON OF A GUM-CHEWING FUNK MONSTER! WHY THE FRUIT DOES ALL THIS FUNNY STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?! FORGET MY LIFE ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY MISERABLE FAILING CLODS LIKE THIS WHOLE WORLD JUST LIKES TO BEND ME OVER AND FIND ME IN THE ALPS LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF SHLOP RECEPTACLE! WELL AS FAR AS I CARE, THESE MISERABLE COWS CAN HAVE A FANCY BARBECUE WITH A GODDAMN PIG!" He yells out in anger.

After that, he starts panting. I hug Adi, trying to calm him down.

"Thanks...sorry about that outburst. It's just that I realized how fucked we really are..." he says between pants.

"It's fine. Just relax." I try help him, but I know, that sadly, stress is something that I nor Adi can control.

"A-all right...I-I think we'll survive as long as we have each other and stick with them." He says, calming down slightly.

He start's chanting to himself about everything being okay.

"Everything's okay.." I mumble, recalling a song I used to know. I notice, that Adi seems to be calming down.

"Thanks, Ame. You're the best." He grins at me.

The signature grin of Adi. Heh.

"You are too, Adi." I smile, still trying to recall more of the lyrics.

'Awww' is all he said before hugging me. Adi is such a sweet though.

"_What's going to happen. What does the future hold? So many things that I put off. Assuming I'd have time.."_

I whisper to myself, finally remembering the lyrics.

"What song is that?" I hear Adi ask.

I blush a little. Did he hear that?

"It's called "What's going to happen." I just call it "Everything's okay.""

"Oh. Well, you have a beautiful singing voice." He smiles, pacing around the medical room.

I turn away. No I don't. And I know that for a fact.

"…_Thanks."_

I hear a sigh. After a bit of silence, I hear some singing.

"Monday left me broken~

Tuesday I was through with hoping~

Wednesday my empty arms were open~

Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love~"

I hear Adi sing.

Wow. He is a good singer...

"C'mon, I think singing shall cheer us up" Adi grins.

"It does."

I reply, smiling like an idiot.

I don't want to admit, but I like singing, but only alone, really. Adi proceeds to rap various Eminem songs.

He goes overboard with the expressions, making me laugh.

He is funny, as always. Im trying to recall another song. I start to sing a little more.

"Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done you deserved. Im the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine, and some justice at last will be served."

Adi smiles and sings along. How the hell did he hear me?!

"Now it's time to step up, or the time to back down, and there's only on answer for me!"

Adi even dances a little!

"And Ill stand up and fight 'cause I know that Im right!"

Should I dance then?

Adi then stops for a moment and adopts a thinking pose. What's going on?

Mama always told me don't you run ~

Don't you run with scissors, son~

You're gonna hurt someone~

Mama told me look before you leap~

Always think before you speak~

and watch the friends you keep~

Adi starts to sing.

_Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said~_

_Sharp edges have consequences~_

_I guess that I had to find out for myself~_

_Sharp edges have consequences~_

_Now every scar is a story I can tell~_

_He sings with a dance._

_We all fall down_

_We live somehow_

_We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger._

_We all fall down._

_We live somehow._

_We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger._

_Ooh_

_Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said_

_Sharp edges have consequences_

_I guess that I had to find out for myself_

_Sharp edges have consequences_

_Now every scar is a story I can tell_

He finishes with a grin.

I grin too.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! You told me you were bad at singing!"

He tilts his head in confusion.

"I was good?" He asks.

"Mhm!"

I humm, still smiling.

He blushes and scratches his head. "T-thanks. I didn't know if I was good or not." He smiles sheepishly.

"Well, now ya know, Goofball!"

I smile, trying to tease him.

Adi chuckles at that.

"We find out we're trapped in a another universe and we end up singing song. Only us..." He laughs, putting on his red hoodie. It was removed and set on a table next to him

"Only weird squadgoals!"

I laugh, adopting a more optimistic pose.

"Yup!" He says, mimicking my pose.

"If it's the universe I think it is...all the stuff involving Gods should be a thing too..." He says.

I nod.

"We're not very safe here if we're ever seperated from Firey and Angie" He sits on a chair.

"That is very true. But we also need to know, which timeline we are on. I can say, that Angela and Firey dont have kids yet."

I say, trying to remember the whole story. Crap, there is a ton.

"Hmm...from what I can tell...they are dating..." He says.

He then perks up and snaps his fingers.

Huh?

"This could be the rp we did in PM. Right before our original Rp started!" Adi deduces. He then looks around for something

"True! But where the frick are we?"

"We're in a hospital..." He says.

"Wait...did you see Angela's clothing?" Adi asks me.

"She was wearing civilian clothing with a lab coat. Her badge...Her badge represents this hospital!" He exclaims

Where is Adi going with this?

"And if she's dating Firey...This is after the fall of Overwatch and before the recall!" He deduces.

"How the frick do you remember all of this?!"

I laugh, amused by all this.

"Well, I read through a lot of lore when I wrote my fanfics. And the rps...well...is not easy to forget the most fun I've had in my life." He replies with a weak smile.

Wow.

Adi is smart. Very smart.

"Heh. I dont remember all of that.

You have quite the good memory!"

I say, smiling also.

"Well...you did convert the 'prequel' to a fanfic, remember?" He smirks.

"You can't forget loveable stories!"

Adi tells me.

"The one with Genjo the Ninjo?"

I reply, trying to hold back a laugh.

" The one and fucking only..." He grumbles.

The eternal grudge againts Genjo the Ninjo, the overwatch ninja-wannabe-playboy.

We wrote Genji to be a jerk, because we wanted a person that would just be stupid and hate Firey and love Angela. Well, we got that done. Firey and Genji had multiple fights in our stories, and we made Genji quite the yandere.

Back at the first roleplay, with Wlfman, the Genjo there was not that active, nor roleplayed that nicely. Back then, our shinaniganshad no meaning, really, and a lot of stuff happened. Ky was locked in a basement, Adi tried to make me date a Genjo(xD), Pharah was brainwashed...

"I hope we dont meet him."

Adi points out.

"Yep. That would not end well."

I reply.

"yeah...to be honest. He was written with a childish-bratty personality." Adi states.

"Along with the playboy persona."

"Yeah..." He shakes his head in dissapointment for the character.

I yawn.

"What time is it?"

I feel really tired...

Adi looks at his phone, only to find out that its screen is cracked.

"Crap..." He curses as he slumps his shoulders.

"Let's ask Firey and Angie when they get here." Adi stares crestfallen.

"Im sure we can fix your phone, too!" I try to cheer him up...

"I doubt it's gonna work" He says.

"This is technically the future. They won't know how to fix 'primitive tech'." He adds.

Wow. He's really thought of everything..

"Hmm. Well... Then we'll get you a hologram phone "

I try again, but he is hard to cheer.

" Yeah... probably..." Adi says.

"Don't be sad. We can try to fix it though!"

I will not give up!

"Well, the best thing we can do is stick with Firey and Angie." He States.

"Very true." I reply.

"They are our best shot at getting back home. But we need to mentally prepare ourselves too" His expression turned serious.

Ah fuck.

This was unsettling. I only know of one time where he was very serious...

The times when we talk about our pasts. Me, Adi, and Ky.

Those moment's are serious. Those times, we listen, and think deeper. We try to stay strong, to be strong.

And we dont always succeed, sadly.

Adi never really is dead serious. He is more of a bubbly, kind, and a humoristic person, with a lot of personality, and heart to share. He is the kind of person that you can trust. A person that wont continue serious or sad, but spreads positivity.

I dont think any of us is that serious, on that note.

I snap out of my thoughts as Angela walks in. She looks very happy

"We are done you two!"

Angela says, her expression joyful.

"Huh?" Adi looks at the blonde doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"You goof."

I whisper to him.

"You mean we can leave this hospital?" I ask.

"Correct. Firey is waiting outside in his car!" Angela chirps.

"Neat! Let's just get my...ohh. I don't have my stuff. Only my phone." The goofball realizes.

"Lets head out then!" He says

"Yeah!" I smile.

We follow Angie out if the room.

When we are outside, we see Firey, in a car.

He was waving to us. Adi waves back in a similar fashion, making me chuckle.

A guy waving at his OC. It's funny thinking about it.

We step into the car.

Wow.

This day has been nice.

Hopefully, it stays that way...

* * *

**[A/N]**

**And thats a Wrap. **

**Hope ya enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
